Propellers commonly found on outboard and inboard motors of marine vessels are subject to theft and damage when not in use. Some propellers are made of expensive materials designed to defeat corrosion and are consequently more costly and increasingly subject to theft. New innovative propeller designs also tend to increase cost. Propellers are also exposed to damage when the vessel is being trailered, or is sitting out of the water. Small nicks or blemishes in a propeller can substantially reduce efficiency.
Propellers also present a risk of injury to people when the vessel is out of the water. Children playing in and around boars may be cut by falling on or running into the blades of the propeller. Adults are also at risk as they may come into contact with the propeller in a manner which can cause injury.
Several propeller locking mechanisms are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,033 to Macchi discloses a device which prevents access to the nut retaining the propeller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,783 to Wade discloses a device which physically prevents removal of the propeller even if the retaining nut is removed. However, the prior art does not disclose a device which both prevents removal of the propeller and encloses the propeller in a cover such that the propeller is protected from damage and theft, and people are protected from injury resulting from unintentional contact with the propeller.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a boat propeller cover which both prevents theft or damage of the propeller and protects people from injury due to unintentional contact with the propeller. Other objects of this invention include the provision of a boat propeller cover which is adaptable to various propeller sizes, durable, easy to manufacture, inexpensive, and easy to operate.